McSwarek Romance
by Pinklover98
Summary: McSwarek proposal, wedding, honeymoon and McSwarek babies! What more could you ask for! First Rookie blue fanfiction :) please read and review
1. Chapter 1

McSwarek romance

**Authors note: Hi! So this is my first Rookie Blue story. Hopefully you guys all like it... :) For those of you who have also read my Flashpoint stories, this chapter may seem familiar, it is almost the Sam as the first chapter for Spinnie Romance, I have simply adapted it to fit McSwarek. The rest of the story will continue in a very similar way to Spinnie Romance but I will also be changing quite a few things! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or any of its characters.**

"Hey," said Sam coming up to Andy's desk and leaning on it, "you busy tonight?"

"No..." Andy replies. "why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight and then come back to my place?"

"Yeah, sounds great." she says and Sam smiles.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6?" He says and Andy nods.

"Sounds good."

That evening at exactly 6 o clock, Sam knocked on Andy's door with a bunch of red roses for her.

"Hi!" she said opening the door.

"Hey," said Sam handing her the flowers "these are for you."

"Aww, Sam, you didn't have to get me flowers but thank you, they're beautiful! Let me just go and put them in some water and we'll be ready to go." Sam nodded and closed the front door behind him.

"So where are we going tonight?" called Andy from the kitchen.

"Nope, that's a surprise!" said Sam coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's not fair!" said Andy pouting as she turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. When they broke away, Andy grabbed her bag and they left for the restaurant.

When they arrived at the restaurant a waiter showed them to their seats and handed them a menu each.

"Sam," started Andy, "this is my favourite restaurant. How did you get a reservation, it's always fully booked."

"Anything for you McNally." was his only reply. He looked at her and smiled, taking her hand and bringing to his lips, kissing it softly before leaning across the table and kissing her in the lips. After they had ordered dinner and it had been served and they had eaten, the waiter came back over with dessert menus. They chose what they wanted and ordered.

"So what do you want to do now?" Andy asks when they get back to Sam's apartment.

"Whatever you want McNally." Sam replies

"How about we watch a film?" She asks and Sam nods and follows her into the living room.

"What's up Sam? You've been really quiet since we got here, more quiet than usual." Andy asks and Sam hesitates before answering.

"Well, I uh, I need to ask you a question." He finally says and she nods for him to continue. Sam clears his throat before starting his speech.

"Ok so, we've know each for a really long time now and we've been dating for almost four years and those four years have been the best four years of my life and uh, I love you so much, so Andy McNally," at this point he got down on one knee in front of Andy and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. He opened the box and looked up at Andy who had tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth, "Andy McNally, will you marry me?"

"Yes.." Andy whispered "yes, yes, yes!" She said louder this time. Sam took the ring out of the box and put it in her finger before getting up and kissing her passionately.

* * *

Exactly a year later, Sam and Andy were getting married and were currently standing at the altar saying their wedding vows. Andy was wearing a simple floor length, strapless dress and the bridesmaids, light blue dresses. Oliver was Sam's best man and Traci was Andy's maid of honour.

"I, Samuel Swarek, take you Andrea McNally to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God." Said Sam placing the wedding ring on Andy's finger.

"I, Andrea McNally, take you Samuel Swarek, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God." Said Andy placing the other wedding ring on Sam's finger.

"You may kiss the bride!" Said the priest and Mrs Andy Swarek and Mr Sam Swarek kissed for the first time as a married couple.

Later that day, at the wedding reception, Ollie was making his speech. "It's such a great honour, to have been chosen as Sam's best man, a sign of our friendship and it means a great deal to be asked. Firstly, on behalf of everyone here I would like to say congratulations to Sam and Andy and to thank you both for making us all…. take the day off work to be here. Anyone here like me who has been lucky enough to spend time in their company knows what a great couple they are together, perfectly complementing each other.

Looking back over the past few years, we have had so many good times as a 15 division family and I can't wait for more, especially when there are finally mini McSwareks running around the division. Also, I just wanted to say Sammy, brother, that Jerry would be so proud of you and would be so happy that you are marrying the love of your life. I think I can speak on behalf of everyone, especially 15 division, that we knew this day was coming as soon as Sam asked Andy out on a date.

All that remains for me to do is to ask you to stand and join me in wishing Mr and Mrs Swarek a long, prosperous and happy life together. Ladies and gentlemen please raise your glasses – to the Bride & Groom."

It was Frank's turn next.

"Hi everyone, after a special request from both Andy and Sam, I'm also going to be making a speech this evening. I don't really know what to say, but here it goes anyway. I've know both Sam and Andy for many years and it has been a great pleasure working with both of you. As anyone who is married here will know, marriages are built on teamwork and I'm sure Sam and Andy will work as a wonderful team in the future. Sam will wear the trousers in the relationship... but Andy will tell him which ones to wear! Over the years, I've gotten to know Sam well and he's become just like a brother to me. Disrespectful, always answering me back an always leaving things lying around the locker room. Over the years I've also gotten to know Andy well and she is like a daughter to me. Both Andy and Sam are two of the kindest and thoughtful people that I have ever met and I wish them all the happiness in the world. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen please raise your glasses for Andy and Sam."

Sam was up next and stood to give his speech.

"Hi, I would just like to thank everyone for being here today and say that in sorry to disappoint if you were expecting me to sing my wedding speech, however I'm not Tom Fletcher (**AN: from McFly incase you don't know**) so I won't be singing, I'll just stick to a traditional speech if that's ok! Firstly, we'd like to thank Ollie and Frank for their kind words and good wishes. And to thank Ollie for paying for this lovely reception …(pause and look at him) What? I thought you said….No I'm only joking! It's lovely to see so many of our family and friends here today to help us celebrate the happiest day of our lives. I know that some of you have travelled a long way to be here and that means a lot to us. It really wouldn't be the same without you all. Unfortunately, it's not been possible to have everyone we love here with us today, but we know they're here with us in spirit and they're not only in our thoughts today, but more importantly they're with us in our hearts. So, with them in mind, would you please all stand, raise your glasses, and join me in a toast to absent family and friends. Finally, I would like to thank my beautiful wife – I think I'm going to enjoy getting used to saying that – for agreeing to marry me and for making me the happiest man in the world. I think you'll agree that she looks absolutely gorgeous today and when she walked down the aisle, she took my breath away. They say you don't marry someone you can live with - you marry the person who you can't live without and I think that sums us up perfectly. Now if I had to single out one thing about why I love Andy so much, it would be the fact that she makes me happier than I ever dreamed I could be. And I intend to spend the rest of my life making sure that the reverse is also true. I never have a problem finding the words to express my love for Andy but if I start then I probably won't be able to stop. Andy, I love you so much and I can't wait to grow old with you. Ladies and gentlemen, please stand and raise your glasses to my wife, Andy."

**AN: And done! What did you think? Please leave me a review so I know your thoughts on this, I have the other chapters planned out so hopefully you guys all enjoy this! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note: Wow! What an amazing response! Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows and favourites! To those of you who I couldn't reply to, thank you! I'm so glad you all enjoyed that chapter! Here is the next one :) **

"So, where are we going?" Asks Andy excitedly as they reached the airport.

"There." Replies Sam pointing to the departures sign and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Maui?!"

"Yep." He says. Andy turns and wraps her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately.

"Thank you! I've always wanted to go to Maui!" She whispered to him when they broke away.

As soon as they had gotten on the plane and it had taken off, Andy fell asleep, the events of the day having exhausted her. She rested her head on Sam's shoulder and he kissed her head softly whispering that he loved her before turning on the tv and selecting a film to watch.

When the air stewardess came with the food, Andy was still asleep, Sam shook her slightly in an attempt to wake her. Andy shook her head and buried her head into his shoulder as he whispered her name.

"I'll just take hers and give it to her when she wakes up." Sam says to the stewardess who nods and smiles at them as she hands him their food.

"McNally, come on, foods here." He whispers in her ear and she shakes her head again.

"Not McNally anymore." She mumbles sleepily and Sam chuckles.

"True but old habits die hard. Anyway, you'll always be my McNally. You gonna wake up properly and eat?"

"Nope." Andy mumbles, straightening her eye mask and falling promptly back to sleep.

Sam, having fallen asleep not long after Andy, had woke up just before her. As soon as he woke the captain announced that they were landing. He kissed Andy and shook her gently in an attempt to wake her. She just moaned in her sleep and snuggled even closer to Sam.

"Andy, come on, the planes about to land." He whispered softly in her ear.

"Huh?" She said sitting up and looking around a little disorientated until she saw Sam and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey Sleepyhead, sleep well?" Andy nodded in reply and took Sam's hand as the plane descended.

* * *

That evening, Sam took Andy out for a romantic meal at one of the restaurants in the hotel. Once they were seated, he took her hand.

"Are you looking forward to a week in the sun?" He asks and Andy nods. "Thank you for bringing me here. This week is going to be amazing. Just the two of us, relaxing by the sea, not thinking abut work, just...chillaxing!" She says making Sam laugh.

"Chillaxing? Is that even a word?"

"Of course it is! It's a combination of chill and relax! Get it?" Andy replies and Sam laughs again.

"Sure McNally." He says as the waiter arrives with their drinks.

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" Andy asks and Sam nods.

"You'll still be McNally at work, just not at home. It just feels slightly strange me calling you Swarek, I'm not use to it."

"Fine, I guess I can cope with that." She sighs, still grinning at Sam. "I can't believe we're finally married!"

"Are you happy?" Sam asks

"Very very happy. You know what the next step in our marriage is?"

"No...what?"

"Getting a dog."

"A dog?" Sam repeats and Andy nods.

"Yep! A labradoodle, a mutt from the pound, any type of dog and we'll call it Boo Radley!"

"Right, of course. Well, when we get back home, you can pick out whatever dog you want." Sam replies and Andy grins

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Any kind of dog?" Andy asks and Sam nods. "So I could get a chihuahua?"

"I was think maybe a bigger dog but..."

"I was joking Sam, it's ok." Andy says

"Ok, what kind do you want then?" He asks

"A labradoodle sounds good to me."

"Is that what you want?" Sam asks and Andy nods again. "Then that's what we'll get."

* * *

"Sammy look! How cute is he?" Andy gushes, bending down to look at the puppy in front of her. The puppy slowly creeps forward, sniffs Andy and jumps onto her lap.

"Seems like he's chosen you McNally." Sam says and Andy grins up at him.

"He's so cute!" She says to Sam, petting the puppy. "You're so cute!" She coos

"Looks like you've found the perfect puppy." The shopkeeper says and Andy nods up at her and Sam. "Is he the one?"

"I think so." Sam says and goes to pay for the puppy.

"Welcome home Boo!" Andy says to the dog, setting him down in the hallway when they bring him home.

"He loves it already." Sam says moving into the kitchen to set up the rest of the puppy's things.

"Me too. He's perfect." Andy replies as Boo walks up to her. "Maybe you can sleep in bed with mummy sometimes." She whispers to the puppy. "But sshh, don't tell daddy, he's not too keen."

"McNally! I heard that..." Sam calls from the kitchen. "As cute as he is, Boo is not sleeping in our bed."

"That's what he thinks." Andy whispers to Boo as she carries him into the living room, leaving Sam standing in the hallway shaking his head.

* * *

A few months after their honeymoon, Sam came home from his shift to find Andy sitting in the living room waiting for him with something in her hands.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked kneeling down in front if her. She nodded before handing him the things she had in her hands. Sam looked at her, not sure what the things she had given him were.

"They're pregnancy tests." She explained "they're all positive! We're having a baby!" Sam's eyes widened. He recovered from his shock quickly and picked Andy up, hugging her tightly. Andy laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"We're having a baby!" he repeated and kissed her before kissing her stomach.

Word soon spread around 15 division that Andy was pregnant. A few days after Andy had taken the tests, they organised a doctors appointment and were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to be called in. When they were, the doctor performed all the routine checks and then told Andy to lie down so she could do an ultrasound. The doctor put some gel on her stomach. She looked at the screen showing the baby.

"Congratulations Mrs Swarek, you are definetely pregnant!" said the doctor.

* * *

At five months, Andy and Sam decided to find out the gender of their baby.

"Well Andy, it looks like you're going to have a little girl. Congratulations." The doctor say, Andy turns and grins at Sam who leans down and kisses her.

"A girl!" Andy repeats as she wipes the gel off her stomach. "Are you happy?"

"Extremely happy, I can't wait." Sam replies kissing Andy quickly.

* * *

Four months later, Andy was sitting in the living room and Dov was sat beside her watching a film, when her waters broke.

"Dov...I think we have a slight problem." She mutters causing him to turn to face her, eyes wide.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Is it the baby?" He asks rapidly, barely pausing for breath.

"Breathe!" Andy exclaims. "I'm in labor!"

"What?! Now?!"

"Yes now!"

"Right, right, ok, just uh, just breathe!"

"I am Dov, I'm fine just go and get the hospital bag and ring Sam!"

"Right! Hospital bag! Ring Sam! Got it!" he said jumping up from the sofa and running into the hallway, grabbing the bag and running out of the front door.

"Dov?" Andy calls as he turns and runs back inside.

"Sorry." He pants, helping her up off the sofa and into the car.

"Sam will be here soon." Traci says walking into Andy's hospital room, Dov had called her as well as Sam on their way to the hospital.

"Good." Andy says, smiling weakly at Traci.

"You ok?" Dov asks from the corner of the room and Andy nods.

"I will be as soon as Sam gets here." She says as Sam rushes into the room.

"Hey, sorry, the traffic's crazy, are you ok?"

"Fine." Andy says as Sam kisses her forehead and sits down beside her, taking her hand in his.

After a very painful 12 hours (for both Sam and Andy), Josie May Swarek was born. Sam took his baby daughter who was perfectly healthy, into the waiting room whilst Andy rested in the hospital room. Everyone rushed to greet him as he walked through the double doors and he introduced baby Josie, the newest addition to the Swarek family.

**AN: Please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! Enjoy this chapter! :) **

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Traci greets Andy as she walks into 15 division.

"Sam picked up my phone by accident this morning, so I've got his phone to give him." Andy explains as Traci bends down to look at Josie.

"Ah, ok. He's in an interview with a suspect at the moment, he should be out in a few minutes. Do you wanna wait in the break room and I'll let him know you're here?" Traci asks, Andy nods, thanks her and heads towards the break room.

"Is that my favourite niece?" Dov exclaims as Andy walks into the room.

"She's your only niece Dov!" Chloe says as Andy smiles at them both. "She grows just a little more each time I see her!" Chloe exclaims, bending down to coo at Josie who was sat happily in her car seat, cooing right back up at her Aunt.

"She looks more and more like you everyday Andy." Dov says and Andy smiles again.

"Thanks." She says

"I could just just eat you up!" Chloe coos, tickling Josie gently causing her to giggle, as Sam enters the room.

"Hey." He greets Andy, kissing her quickly before moving towards Josie.

"I hope you guys aren't planning on kidnapping my daughter." Sam jokes taking Josie out of her car seat and hugging her to his chest.

"More like eating her." Dov says earning a light slap on the arm from Chloe.

"You have to admit, she is really really cute!" She says

"True." He says as Oliver calls to them from outside. "It was great seeing you Andy."

"You too." Andy calls as they leave the room. "Here you go." She says turning to Sam and handing him his phone.

"Thanks McNally." Sam says leaning down to kiss her again. "I didn't even realise until you text me."

"That's what I thought, it's fine though, I'll take any reason to come and see you at work, I miss you during the day."

"I miss you guys too, I should really get going though, I'm sorry."

"Sam, it's fine, I know you're really busy. I'll see you when you get home." Andy says as Sam straps Josie back into her car seat. "I love you."

"Love you too McNally." He says kissing her again.

* * *

"Sam! Quick! Come here!" Andy shouts. Sam runs into the living room from the kitchen as fast as he can, thinking there was something wrong.

"What? What's wrong?" He asks, sighing and grinning as he looks down at his wife and daughter who are both grinning up at him.

"Nothing! Josie just crawled!" Andy exclaims, Sam drops to his knees beside Andy and smiles at Josie. "Go on princess, crawl for daddy." Andy coos, Josie looks up at her parents and giggles. "She's not gonna do it now." Andy sighs after a few minutes of trying to tempt their daughter into crawling, shoulders slumping.

"Hey, don't worry about it ok?" Sam says wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulders and kissing her temple. "She'll crawl again and I'll be there next time." Inside Sam was a bit disappointed, of course he would have loved to see his baby girl crawl for the first time, but there was always going to be other times. Anyway, it made the fact that his baby was growing feel just a bit more real.

"You're not upset?" Andy asks and Sam shakes his head and smiles at her.

"I'll see it again." He insists, kissing both Andy and Josie again before going back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"Look Sam, look!" Andy whispers as they sit curled up on the sofa the next evening, pointing to Josie who had pulled herself up onto her hands and knees and was trying to start crawling. Sam grins down at Andy, kissing the top of her head.

"See, I told you I'd see it another time." He whispers taking his phone out to video his daughter as Andy slides onto the floor to encourage her.

* * *

"Good morning my beautiful baby! Happy birthday!" Exclaims Andy on the morning of the Josie's first birthday. Sam had an evening shift last night and had had to stay because of a case so he still wasn't home yet.

"Mama! Mama!" Shouts Josie. Andy goes and picks her up, carrying her downstairs for breakfast.

"Dada!" Shouts Josie who is definitely a daddy's girl.

"He's not here right now baby but he will be soon." Andy promises, sighing.

"Come on Sam." She mutters to herself just as he walks through the front door. She lets out a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" Sam shouts and kissing Josie on the head before kissing Andy and hugging her.

"I thought you were going to miss the party, it's only in two hours you know." She whispers

"I know, I'm sorry." He whispers back and kisses her again before going and getting the presents for his daughter.

Two hours later, all of their friends had arrived and the birthday party was in full swing. Josie had opened all her presents and was about to eat her birthday cake. Sam broke off a piece of cake and fed it to her.

"Happy birthday Josie!" Olivia exclaims, holding out a flower to the baby who looks confused but takes the flower and crushes it in her tiny palm, giggling at her 'cousin'.

"She's so cute daddy!" Olivia exclaims climbing onto Frank's lap.

"I know sweetie." Frank replies smiling at Sam who is trying to pry the squashed flower out of Josie's hand.

"Having a bit of trouble there uncle Sammy?" Izzy chuckles as Sam continues to try to get the flower off his stubborn daughter. Josie shrieks and waves her arms about, thinking that Sam was playing a game with her.

"Here, let me help." Izzy says getting up and moving towards Josie. She bends down in front of the baby and tickles her other hand. The hand that was holding the flower promptly falls open as Josie giggles and wiggles around in Sam's arms, letting the flower fall to the fall which Izzy replaces quickly with a rattle. "There."

"How did you know that would work?" Oliver asks and Izzy shrugs.

"I didn't, I just thought I'd try it." She says moving back to her seat.

An hour later, everyone had left and Sam took Josie in out of the sun while Andy picked up the last of the discarded wrapping paper. When she walked back into the house and through to the living room a few minutes later, she found Sam asleep on the sofa with a wide awake Josie lying in his chest. She waves her arms at Andy but not making any noise as if she knew that her dad was asleep.

"Hey princess, good girl, do you want hugs from mummy?" Andy whispers and goes to pick her up but Sam tightens his hold on her.

"Babe." She whispers and gently unwraps Sam's arm from around Josie's waist and lifts her into her arms. Sam stirs and looks up at Andy and Josie.

"You should go upstairs and sleep in our bed, it will be a lot more comfortable than the sofa." She says and he nods and gets up, making his way upstairs.

"Ok then princess Josie, what do you want to do? Do you want to play with mummy?" Asks Andy and Josie claps her hands. Andy sits her on the floor and grabs some toys for them to play with. After a while, she starts to notice Josie getting tired. Josie yawns yet again, dropping the toy she was holding and rubbing her eyes. Andy scoops her up and carries her upstairs. Boo, who had been lying beside them on the floor, gets up and follows. She makes her way into hers and Sam's room and lays Josie down next to Sam, kissing Boo quickly on the head and getting in beside Josie so that she doesn't roll off the bed. Sam stirs as Andy lies down and he raises his head and smiles at her before resting his head back on the pillow and falling asleep again and soon Andy and Josie do the same.

**AN: Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors note: Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favourites! :) enjoy this chapter! **

"Dada!" Josie shouts, grinning up at Sam who was sat on the sofa watching tv.

"Hey there Princess." He coos, lifting Josie onto his lap.

"P'ay!" Josie says pointing to her dolls.

"You want to play dolls?" Sam's asks and Josie nods enthusiastically. Sam glances at the clock, still over an hour until Andy would get home from shift, this was her kind of game, Sam had no idea what he was suppose to be doing. Maybe he could distract Josie with another toy for while. "How about we play with this?" Sam asks, holding up a box with holes the size of differnt shapes to put the blocks through. Josie pouts and shakes her head, pointing at he dolls once again. Maybe Sam could wing it just this once. Anyway, how could he say no to his adorable baby girl? She had had him wrapped around her little finger since the day she was born. "Ok then, let's play with the dolls." Sam says, less than enthusiastically, sliding into the floor with Josie.

Sam sits on the floor for almost an hour playing with Josie, engrossed in the game of dolls. So much so, that when Andy gets home and stands in the doorway taking photos of him and Josie together, he doesn't even notice.

"Mama!" Josie shrieks in Sam's ear, stumbling towards Andy who catches her before she trips.

"Hey baby, have you had fun with daddy?" Andy asks hugging Josie and smiling at Sam who has just noticed that Andy has her phone in her hand.

"You didn't..." Sam mutters and Andy nods, trying not to laugh. "McNally..."

"Quick Josie! Let's hide from daddy! See if he can find us!" Andy giggles, running up the stairs with Josie in her arms.

"Oh yeah? And what's my prize for finding you McNally?" Sam calls up the stairs.

"You can delete the photos!" Andy calls back. When Sam finds Josie and Andy hidden in the bath tub a few minutes later, he picks Andy's phone up off the side and unlocks it, mind set on deleting the photos.

"You can delete them if you want Sammy." Andy says, climbing out of the bath. "I've already sent them to Ollie."

"So I got some cool pictures from McNally yesterday brother." Ollie says, slinging his arm around Sam's neck. "Who would have ever thought that Sam Swarek would be caught playing dolls?" He laughs as Sam shakes his head.

"It was fun." Sam protests, holding his hands up in surrender, making Ollie laugh even more.

"If I remember correctly, my days of playing dolls with the girls were far from fun, I was always being told that I was doing it wrong." He says and this time Sam laughs.

"We can't all be perfect like me!" He says. "And anyway, Josie's too young to tell me I'm not doing something right, she just babbles about nothing."

"The perfect age." Ollie says as they enter parade.

***A few days later* **

Sam was lying on the sofa whilst Josie poked and prodded him with her plastic pretend surgical equipment. He had plasters all over his arms and a plastic thermometer in his mouth.

"So Doctor Josie, is it good or bad news?" Asks Andy, walking into the living room after her shift, trying her best not to laugh at Sam.

"Bad!" Announces Josie.

"Oh dear, is he very poorly?" Andy asks, playing along with Josie as she sits down on the floor beside her. Josie nods.

"And how do we make daddy all better?" Questions Andy

"Yeah how?" Sam chips in. "I think Daddy needs to be better again soon he doesn't like being poorly."

"Kisses!" Josie shouts

"Shall we give lots of big kisses then?" Suggested Andy.

"Yeah!" Cheered Josie before giving Sam a big kiss on the cheek.

"Boo!" Josie suddenly giggles as Boo sits down at her feet, tail tickling her feet.

"Is Boo tickling you Princess?" Andy coos, lifting Josie onto her lap and patting Boo's head lovingly.

"Boo." Josie repeats pointing at Boo who was staring up at her.

"Why don't you give Boo kisses as well?" Sam suggests, sitting back up. Josie nods and bends down to kiss Boo on the head.

"Lub Boo." Josie coos, sticking her fingers in her mouth and leaning into Andy's embrace.

"Boo loves you too sweetie." Sam whispers, running his fingers through Josie's curly hair. "And mummy and daddy." He adds as Andy kisses the top of her head.

AN: Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors note: So this chapter is set about a month after the previous one (so Josie is about 14 months old). Thanks for all the reviews etc and enjoy! **

"Sam!" Andy shouts down the stairs.

"Yeah?" He calls back

"Can you come upstairs please, we need to talk?"

"Sure, give me two seconds." Sam shouts, sitting Josie in her playpen.

"What did you want to talk about babe?" He asks and takes Andy's hand in his. She pulls him towards her and sits back so that she's leaning against he headboard. Sam moves to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Andy, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Andy whispers in reply

"What? Pregnant? But..but how?"

"Sam we've got a daughter and now another on the way, I'm pretty sure you know how I got pregnant!"

"Ok well what do you want to do?"

"Sam! This does not just effect me! It takes two people for this to happen!"

'Stupid hormones!' Sam thinks to himself as Andy pushes herself off the bed and walks into the hallway.

"McNally, you know what I meant! I didn't mean you had to do this on your own or anything like that! Please just come and talk to me." Sam calls as he follows her, running a hand over his face. "Andy, I just want to know how you feel about this. I know you didn't want a another baby so soon but we can work through this, together." Andy doesn't answer, she just sits down on the top stair and puts her head in her hands and starts to cry.

"Babe. McNally. Andy." Says Sam trying to get her attention. When she doesn't respond and keeps crying, he pulls her onto his lap and wraps his arms around her.

"Ssh, ssh I know, I know baby."

"I want to keep the baby. I'm just shocked that's all, I'm sorry for shouting and getting angry. it's just that we never talked about having another baby. Especially not so soon after Josie was born." She whispers after calming down.

"Ok that's fine, that's great Andy, have you booked a doctors appointment?"

"Not yet, I wanted to talk to you first."

"Ok so how about I go downstairs, check on Josie and you can make an appointment?"

"Ok, I love you Sam." She says and turns on his lap and kisses him.

"I love you too Andy." He says and makes his way downstairs.

***Next day***

"Andy Swarek?" Calls the doctor. Andy nods and gets up as Sam picks up Josie and they make their way towards the doctors office.

"I see you brought the whole family!" Says the doctor, laughing as they walk through the door.

"Yep!" Says Andy laughing.

"So how've you all been? " Asks the doctor.

"We're all good thanks." Replies Andy

"You were pretty quick at trying to have another!"

"Yeah this wasn't planned, at least not this soon." Says Sam from where he was sitting.

"Well that's alright. Andy you know what I'm going to do so I'll take some tests and then we'll do an ultrasound." Says the doctor and Andy nods.

"Thanks Andy, why don't you lie back so we can see the baby." Says the doctor, Andy nods and lies back. She turns and smiles at Sam and Josie, who is looking around the room and reaches for Sam's hand. Sam smiles at her and takes her hand.

"Ok this will be cold as you can probably remember." Says the doctor and Andy nods again and shivers as he squeezes some gel onto her stomach.

"Here's your baby and here's the heartbeat."

As soon as the doctor has finished, Sam helps Andy wipe off the gel and hugs her.

"Are you happy?" Sam whispers just loud enough for Andy to hear.

"Very." She whispers back as Sam lets go of her. "Hugs for mummy?" She asks Josie and she runs into her arms.

"Lub you mama." Says Josie

"I love you too." She replies

"What about me?" Sam asks and Josie turns and hugs him saying the same thing to him as the doctor walks into the room. He hands the pictures to Andy and they leave.

* * *

"Stop right there Mr Swarek!" Shouts Ollie as Sam goes to close his locker, stopping him by putting his hand in the door. Sam laughs and steps out of the way. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes." Replies Sam taking the ultrasound picture off the door and handing it to Ollie to look at.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How far along is she?" Ollie asks

"Two, almost three months."

"Not far then, you planning on telling everyone now or later?"

"Later." Sam says. Ollie nods and pats Sam on the shoulder before heading to parade.

* * *

"So now that we know that we're having a boy, I think we should think of some names don't you?" Andy asks, sitting down beside Sam on the sofa and curling into his side. She grabs one of his hands and puts it on her stomach so that he can feel the baby kick.

"Absolutely." He replied and kisses her quickly before taking the baby names book and flipping through it. "How about... Isaac?"

"Hmm maybe." Says Andy resting her head on Sam's chest.

"Thomas?"

"No."

"That's fine, Joshua?"

"Cute, maybe."

"Samuel?"

"No Sam! That would just be confusing but maybe for his middle name. I've got a name in mind that I quite like though." Says Andy looking up at him.

"Ok shoot." Sam replies

"Jeremiah. Jerry for short." She says and Sam looks down at her.

"Babe do you really want our baby to be called that?"

"Uh huh." She whispers

"Seriously?" He asks to clarify and Andy nods. "Are you sure?" Andy nods again and Sam nods slowly.

"I think it would be a nice name and a good way to remember a great friend."

"McNally, look at me." He says and tilts her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye. "You, we don't have to name out baby that, I'm sure you had other ideas too." Winnie shook her head.

"Not really. I really liked the name Jeremiah, I thought you would too." She whispers and looks down at Josie who was pulling herself up on to her lap.

"I do! I do like the name. If that's what you really want baby then that's fine. I think it's a great name." He said which made her laugh.

"Really?" Asks Andy looking up at Sam who nods and smiles down at her.

"So we're sorted! Jeremiah Samuel Swarek! It's perfect!" Says Andy and seals it with a kiss.

* * *

4 months later, Sam arrived home from his shift and found Josie watching TV downstairs but no sign of Andy.

"Where's mummy?" He asks dropping his bag on the floor. Josie points to the ceiling in reply, eyes still fixed on the tv. Sam bent down, pressing a kiss to his daughters temple and made his way upstairs. As he reached the top of the stairs, he could hear the faint sound of Andy crying in their bedroom.

"McNally?" He called as he opened the door and found her curled up on the bed crying. He knelt down in front of her and pushed her hair out of her face. "Babe what's wrong? Is it the baby?" She shook her head.

"Are you in pain anywhere?" She shook her head again

"Did you get some bad news?" Again she shook her head. "Andy please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared Sam." She whispered

"Scared? Of what?"

"Giving birth."

"Baby, why are you scared? You've done it before and you were absolutely fine."

"I've been thinking about it too much. I don't know why I'm scared, I just am." She says and then starts to cry again. Sam climbs onto the bed and wraps his arms around her.

"Ssh, ssh McNally don't cry. Andy, come on breathe you're stressing yourself out and that's not good for you or the baby. Lets go downstairs and have dinner and if you're still worried afterwards we can talk more but sweetheart,you've got nothing to worry about. I'll be there the whole time and maybe even Nash if you want her to be. Ok?" He said and helped Andy off the bed.

"Thank you Sam, I love you."

"No Andy, I should be the one thanking you, you've given me a beautiful baby girl and another baby on the way and I love you too." Sam replies and kisses her softly before following her downstairs.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Shouted Josie running through the house trying to find Sam.

"Josie inside voice please!" He called back as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Sowwy. Mama!" Josie says pointing to the living room.

"What about mummy?" Sam asks, bending down to Josie's level, lifting her onto his hip and walking towards the living room.

"Hey Andy, you ok?" He asked as he walked in and found her staring out the window.

"I don't have time to be worried anymore. I'm having contractions." She says

"Ok how far apart are they?" He asks placing Josie on the floor, who clings to his trouser leg. Sam takes Andy by one hand and Josie by the other, and leading them both back to the sofa so that Andy could sit down.

"Um about half an hour."

"Ok that's fine, we don't need to go to the hospital yet. Would you be ok here for a while while I drop Josie at Ollie's, I can wait with you if you want and get Ollie or Celery to pick her up, I'll only be a few minutes."

"No you take her. I think she'll get upset if she realises we're both staying here and she's not. She'll get distracted by the older girls at Ollie's and won't mind that you've gone, but can you wait for the next contraction to come and go and then go?"

"Of course, you sure?" He asks and she nods and squeezes his hand as she feels another contraction.

"Gone?" He asks and she nods. "Ok then I'll be right back." He says and lifts Josie up to take her to Ollie's house.

20 minutes later he arrives home and jogs up the stairs and into the bedroom where Andy had moved to before he had left.

"Hey, are the contractions still 30 minutes apart?" He asks

"No they're about 20 minutes apart now, can you run me a bath please?" She asks

"Yeah of course." Replies Sam and goes off to run the bath. Andy follows him into the bathroom. "You ok McNally?" He asks

"Yeah I just wanted to be near you incase I have another contraction." She replies and he smiles and kisses her. Once the bath is ready, he helps Andy into the bath. Just as she gets in the water, she has another contraction. Still holding Sam's hand, she squeezes it and he uses his other hand to rub her back gently. After being in the bath for a while, Sam helps Andy out and she goes and lies down on the bed to try and get some sleep.

When she wakes up few hours later, she calls Sam over.

"You ok?" He asks

"Yeah, the contractions are getting closer together." She says.

A few hours later, Sam decides that it's time to go to the hospital so he gets Andy's hospital bag and they make their way to the hospital.

* * *

"Hey!" Says Sam and takes Josie from Celery. "Guys meet Jeremiah Samuel Swarek! Jerry for short." Ollie's eyes glisten with tears and Celery rubs his arm soothingly.

"Great choice." He murmurs as Sam passes his son to Ollie. "Jerry would be so happy for you right now brother." He says smiling down at Baby Jerry.

**AN: Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors note: Three chapters in three days! You lucky people :) The first part is just a quick part for two days after Jerry is born and then the rest is set 4 months after that. Some of this chapter has been used in other stories but some has been made up especially for this story so enjoy :) **

It had been two days since baby Jeremiah was born and Andy and Sam were bringing him home for the first time. Ollie, Celery, the girls (Ollie's daughters) and the rest of their friends had organised a welcome home party for them, which Sam already knew about. When they saw Sam's car pull into the driveway they got into their positions in the living room.

"Surprise!" They all shouted as Sam and Andy walk through the door. Andy starts laughing and Sam wraps his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome home!" he said and led her into the room. The girls immediately ran over to Jerry who was in his car seat looking around the room, dropping the banner that they been holding, saying 'Welcome home Andy and Jeremiah!', in the process.

"Welcome home Jerry!" says Andy lifting Jerry out of his car seat and holding him close as Sam lies a sleeping Josie on the sofa beside Celery. "Look what everyone's done for us. Do you want to give everyone hugs? Do you?" she walked over to Oliver and put him in his arms. Jerry scrunched up his face as if he was about to cry but Ollie rocked him gently in his arms and he calmed down and snuggled into his chest. He passed him around after a while and once the adults had held him, he was passed to the girls who were sitting on the sofa patiently waiting.

"Jerry would be so happy." Traci whispers to Andy as she hugs her friend. "Thank you."

"Hi Jerry!" Coos Izzy putting her finger on the palm of Jeremiah's hand and the baby wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it to his mouth. Izzy laughed as he sucked on it contently for a while before Sam picked him up.

"I think that someone's hungry and your finger isn't going to satisfy him for much longer!" he says as he passes him to Andy to take her upstairs and feed her.

* * *

"What are you doing Josie?" Sam asks, walking into Jerry's room to find Josie trying to climb into the crib.

"Jewwy." She states, pointing to her sleeping baby brother.

"He's asleep sweetheart, he can't play right now." Sam explains, walking towards her. Even though Jerry was only four months old, Josie was intent on playing with him at any opportunity.

"No!" She cries as Sam lifts her into his arms. "Jewwy!"

"Ssh." Sam whispers, shifting her in his arms and turning walk out of the room, which only results in her cries getting louder.

"Ok, ok. Stop crying Jose, you'll wake mummy and Jerry." Sam says turning back around and sitting down on the rug beside Jerry's crib. "See. Jerry's asleep." He says, sitting Josie on his lap and pointing to Jerry. Josie nods, getting up off Sam's lap and walking towards Jerry's crib.

"She likes to sleep in there with him." Comes Andy's sleepy voice from the doorway. She smiles at Sam as he turns around.

"Really?" He asks and she nods, walking into the room.

"Here baby." She says to Josie, lifting her into the crib beside Jerry. "They sleep like that when Josie has a nap while you're at work. She's only been doing it for the past week or so though." Andy explains to Sam as Josie lies down beside her brother and Andy pulls a blanket up over her.

"Did Josie wake you?" Sam asks and Andy shakes her head.

"I wasn't really sleeping, I couldn't seem to fall asleep." She explains, leading Sam out off the room.

"Let's go watch some tv." She suggests, heading downstairs with Sam right behind her.

"So she's been doing that for a while?" Sam asks, nodding towards the stairs. Andy nods, shifting so that she was facing Sam.

"You've been having shifts at the same time as her nap time recently so I've just been putting Jerry down for a nap at the same time. The first time she slept next to him wasn't in his crib. I decided to lie down as well so I lay jerry between Josie and I on our bed and she loved it. From that day on she wouldn't sleep without Jerry being next to her. She would just sit in her crib crying for him so I lay her beside him in his crib and she fell asleep straight away. I don't think it will last, I think as soon as we move her out of her crib it'll stop." Andy explains and Sam nods. "I glad she's enjoying having a little brother. I know that sometimes older siblings don't like it when their parents have a new baby and get jealous but Josie adapted really well."

"Me too." Sam says pressing a kiss on the top of Andy's head.

* * *

"There! All done!" Andy exclaims turning to face Sam with a huge grin on her face.

"Wow! You really put a lot of work into this." He says, wrapping his arms around Andy's waist as she turns back to admire her work.

"Well, I want it to be perfect, technically this is our first easter as a family. A proper one anyway."

"We had easter last year." Sam protests but Andy shakes her head.

"Not a proper one." She insists.

"Really? So last years sitting on the sofa all day eating chocolate wasn't a proper easter?" Sam asks earning a light slap on the wrist from Andy.

"No! That's not a proper easter. That's a lazy easter, at least it is to me. We only did that because Josie was young and we were both ill. This year we have to bake easter cookies, make easter bonnets and have an egg hunt and then in the evening we can sit and eat all the chocolate we want."

"If that's what you want McNally.."

"It is." Andy replies wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam says leaning down to kiss her.

"We could even dress Jerry as a bunny! How cute would that be?" She all be squeals and Sam laughs.

"Where are you going to find a bunny outfit small enough for Jer'?" Sam asks and Andy shrugs.

"I'm sure Chloe can find one somewhere for us. That can be one of her duties as godparent, find Jerry a bunny costume!" Andy replies moving to get her phone to text Chloe.

"Ok..." Sam says, laughing

***Next day***

"Come me dada." Josie says, taking Sam's hand and pulling him towards one of the brightly coloured eggs Andy had hidden.

"Have you found one sweetheart?" Sam asks and Josie nods bending down to pick up a pink egg, shaking it. Josie squeals and jumps up and down. "Can you see any more?" Sam asks, bending down to her level and glancing back at Andy who was sat on the decking with Jerry (who was dressed in a bunny outfit, hat and all, curtesy of Chloe), Josie run around the garden with Sam right behind her.

"Come dada!" Josie shouts again skipping towards another egg.

"How many more have we got to find McNally?" Sam calls to Andy.

"How many has Jose found?" She calls back and Sam holds up four fingers. "Six more." Andy says grinning down at Jerry who was babbling up at her.

"What did you put inside them?" Sam asks, joining her on the decking.

"Some have chocolate eggs, others have little fluffy chicken things." She says as Sam takes Jerry into his arms.

"She seems to be having a lot of fun." He says nodding towards Josie who had spotted another egg and was running towards it.

"Come mama!" She shouts, turning to face Andy who chuckles and gets up off the deck chair.

"My turn." She murmurs to Sam, kissing Jerry's head before heading towards Josie.

* * *

"Dada, Meow?" Asks Josie, toddling into the kitchen looking for her toy cat.

"What about Meow Jose?" Sam asks

"No Meow!" Exclaims Josie throwing her hands in the air.

"Why, where's Meow Josie?" Andy asks

"No Meow!" Josie repeats

"You can't find him?" Asks Sam and Josie shakes her head. "Well I'm sure mummy can help you find him because daddy needs to go to work ok baby?" Sam gathers up his things, kisses Josie, Jerry and Andy and heads towards the front door with Josie hot on his heels.

"No dada no!" Shouts Josie and tries to follow Sam out of the front door.

"Josie no, daddy has to go to work so you need to stay with mummy." Says Sam as he scoops her up and places her in Andy's arms. Andy quickly closes the door and puts a wriggling Josie down on the floor.

"Dada! Dada!" Josie shouts and tries to open the front door again.

"No Jose, come on. Daddy has to go to work so you're going to spend the day with daddy ok?"

"No! Want dada!" Josie shouts and bursts into tears. Andy picks her up and jiggles her around in his arms. "Mama no! Down! Want dada! Dada!" She shouts and bangs her fists against Andy's back. She carries her into the living room and sits down on the sofa, picking up her sippy cup from the coffee table and handing it to her. She bats it away a few times before giving up and letting Andy put the tip of the cup in her mouth. A little while later, when she has fully calmed down, Andy places her back on the floor and she quickly toddles off to the playroom and closes the door behind her. Andy sighs and starts to follow before seeing Meow on the floor by the dining room. She picks it up and moves Jerry into his bouncer quickly before making her way into the playroom.

"Hey look who mummy found!" She exclaimed and sat down in front of Josie who was sitting on the floor. She took the cat out of her hands and buried her face in his chest. "So what do you want to do today princess? Do you want to go to the park?"

"No."

"Do you want to play with your teddy's and have a teddy bears picnic?"

"No."

"Do you want to play with the new dolls house that uncle Dov bought you?"

"No."

"Do you want to go swimming?"

"No." Josie repeated

"Josie, come on." Andy said sighing. "How about you and I go and watch some TV together?"

"No mama."

"Ok well mummy will leave you here to think about what you want to do and I'll just be in the living room with Jerry when you're ready ok?" Said Andy getting up and leaving so that Josie could decide on what she wanted to do.

A few minutes later, Josie toddles into the living room, her small suitcase that Andy and Sam had bought for her for when she stayed at uncle Ollie's house, in tow.

"Jose? What are you doing baby?" Asks Andy

"S'immin'!" She exclaims and sets the suitcase down beside Andy before unzipping it to show her the contents. Inside the case was three stuffed toys, including Meow, a swimming costume, a colouring book and pens and a princess dress.

"Josie of we're going swimming you don't need all this, you're not sleeping at uncle Ollie's house so you don't need to take all that stuff." Says Andy laughing.

"Why?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

"Because I can take a bag with our things in it and there's no need to take all that stuff."

"Why?" She asks again

"Because we're just going swimming."

"Why?"

"Because," Andy starts and then sighs. "Josie, come on let's go and get some towels and mummy and jerry's swimming things and we can go."

***At the pool***

Andy goes and sits on the edge of the pool, dipping Josie's feet in the pool making her squeal. After a few hours of playing in the pool, Andy took Josie to McDonalds for lunch and then home for a nap before Sam came home.

**AN: Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Bit of a time skip, Jerry is now 1 years old and Josie is now 2 and a half years old :) **

"So Andy, when are you planning on coming back to 15?" Chloe asks as they watch Sam and Dov play with the children.

"Soon hopefully, maybe in a few of months." Andy replies as Josie runs over to them.

"Hey princess." Andy says, laughing as Josie flings her arms around her neck.

"Hi! Me no wanna play." She says sitting down on the bench between Chloe and Andy.

"That's ok, you can stay here with us." Andy says. "Hang on, where did Jerry go?" She asks looking around for the baby.

"I thought I saw him over by the drinks table just now." Traci says.

"Jewwy!" Josie shouts pointing to the drinks table where there was a little foot poking out from underneath the table cloth. Andy breathed a sigh of relief and got up to go and get him.

"What are you doing under the table?" Andy coos, lifting Jerry off the floor and onto her hip. "You had mummy worried!"

"Naughty Jerry!" Josie exclaims as Andy sits back down with Jerry in her lap.

***2 months later***

"Hey Trace." Andy says, answering her phone as it rings. "Everything ok?"

"Um...yeah." Traci replies.

"You sure? You don't sound it." Andy comments as she sets Josie down on the sofa.

"Yeah, it's just, don't freak out ok? Sam got shot today. It was in the vest and he is fine. He just got back from the hospital and he's got a cracked rib, nothing to worry about. I just thought you should know. He just walked into the office, do you want me to pass you on to him?" Traci says

"Shot? Yeah, yes please." Andy replies as Traci passes the phone to Sam.

"Hello?" He says when he answers.

"You didn't call me Sam. You promised me you would call me if anything like this ever happened." She replies. On the other end of the phone Sam sighs.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just it all happened really fast. I would have rung you as soon as I got back to the scene anyway, I promise Andy." He says

"I know, sorry, I just worry that's all."

"I know. It's fine, you've got nothing to be sorry for. I'll be home soon ok?"

"Ok. I love you. Stay safe."

"I love you too McNally." He says before hanging up and giving the phone back to Traci.

"Dada!" Josie shouts, running towards Sam as he walks through the front door that evening.

"Jose, remember what mummy said, daddy is hurting so you need to be careful." Andy called from the kitchen as she lifted Jerry out of his high chair and into her arms so she could go and greet Sam as well.

"Sowwy mama." Josie says as Sam bends down to hug his daughter.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked after Josie had gone into the playroom.

"Yep. Nothing some painkillers won't take care of." He replied, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Where did you get shot?" She asked. Sam pointed to his right shoulder and Andy leant up and kissed it gently.

"There. All better." She whispered.

* * *

"Hey! What're you doing here?" Chris asks as Andy walks into 15 division.

"I've come to talk to the Frank about my re-qualification, is Sam around?" She replies

"He's in the locker room, you want me to go get him?" He asks.

"Me go?" Josie asks, looking up at her 'uncle'.

"Sure, as long as your mummy says you can." Chris says as Andy nods.

"Hey." Sam says as he walks out of the D's office carrying Josie .

"Hi," Andy replies kissing him quickly on the cheek. "Do you think you could watch the children for a minute? I need to go and see Frank." Sam nods and kisses Andy once more before placing Josie back on the floor and taking Jerry, before heading down the hallway.

"Would you like to go and see Uncle Ollie?" He asks and after getting an enthusiastic 'yes' he leads Josie towards Ollie.

"Uncle Ollie!" Josie shouts running towards her uncle and throwing her arms around him.

"Hey! There's my favourite niece!" Ollie exclaims, picking Josie up and spinning her around, making her giggle. "What are you guys doing here?" He asks, tickling Jerry's stomach gently.

"Andy's talking to Frank about her re-qualifications." Sam explains and Ollie nods.

"Got it. So our McNally will be back soon?"

"Hopefully." Sam replies, jiggling Jerry, who was whining, in his arms.

"Mama!" Cries Jerry

"She'll be back in a minute buddy." Sam coos, rocking him gently as he continues to cry.

"Here, maybe he just needs the magic uncle Ollie touch." Ollie offers, taking Jerry into his arms, which only makes his cries worsen. "Or not..."

"Here." Sam says, taking his son back into his arms and trying to calm him down.

***Meanwhile***

Andy was looking down at her phone as she walked down the corridor to Frank's office, not looking where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry...Luke?" Andy asks

"Hey, how are you?" Luke asks

"Good, great. Sam and I have two children now." She says and smiles.

"That's great, I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks me too."

"Listen it was great to see you Andy but I have to rush off, I'm working on a big case

"Yeah of course good luck."

"Hey." Andy says, appearing behind Sam.

"Mama!" Jerry cries reaching out towards Andy.

"Hey baby boy." Andy coos, taking him from Sam.

"I best get going, it was nice seeing you guys." Ollie says, hugging Andy as he walks past.

"Has Jerry had a nap yet?" Sam asks Andy who nods her head. "Oh, I just thought he might be tired, he got pretty upset when you left."

"Really? Hmm, ok." She says, pressing a kiss to Jerry and Josie's foreheads. "Come on then, let's get you both home. Say bye to daddy." She says as Sam bends down to give Josie a kiss goodbye.

"I saw Luke earlier." Andy says as she and Sam prepare dinner that evening.

"Callaghan?" Sam asks and Andy nods

"Yeah."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing." Andy replies, shrugging. "He just said he's happy for us."

"For us or for you?" Sam asks and she shrugs again.

"Well me but you know..."

"Yeah, I know." Sam says and they fall into silence.

"He hasn't changed." Andy states

"No?" Sam asks turning to look at her.

"No. still rushing off to crime scenes, too busy to talk."

"Some people never change Andy." He says and Andy nods.

"I know."

***A few days later* **

Hi, can you pick up some children's medicine on the way home please? X

Sure. Who for? X

Josie, she has a fever x

Ok just left. I'll be home soon x

Ok love you x

Love you too x

"I think it's chicken pox." Andy says as soon as Sam walks through the front door.

"Chicken pox?" Sam repeats as he toes off his shoes and follows Andy into the living room where Josie is sat watching tv. "Where's Jerry?"

"In the playroom." Andy replies, sitting down beside Josie and pulling her onto her lap.

"Hey there baby girl, you feel poorly?" Sam asks, kneeling down in front of Josie who nods.

"Look." Andy says, pulling Josie's top up and pointing to some spots that had started to appear. "She has them on her legs and behind her ear as well."

"Ok. Don't itch it sweetie." He says softly, pulling Josie's hands away from her stomach gently.

"Itchy." She whimpers reaching her hands out to Sam who takes her into his arms.

"I know baby, but daddy will give you some medicine and hopefully you'll feel all better soon." Andy says

***A month later***

It's been a month since Josie had the chicken pox and it's gone now with just a few scars left, luckily Jerry didn't catch it, Andy and Sam had managed to prevent him from getting it.

"Where's Jerry? Where's Jerry gone?" Andy asks Jerry, who was hiding behind his bib as Sam walks into the kitchen.

"Mama!" Shouts Jerry pulling the bib that he had been holding up, away from his head. "Dada!"

"Hey Jerry! Are you hiding from mummy? Are you?" Sam coos and picks up a toy that he had dropped on the floor. He squeals as Sam hands it to him and bangs it on the table. "And where's Josie? Is she hiding again too?"

"Boo!" Josie shouts from behind Sam and he jumps, pretending that she had scared him.

"You scared me Jose!" He exclaims, bending down to pick her up.

"Silly dada!" She squeals as Sam tickles her.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Authors note: Enjoy!**

"Sam?" Andy whispers in Sam's ear, moving closer to him.

"Your feet are freezing McNally!" Sam mutters into the pillow, pushing Andy's feet away with his, still half asleep.

"Sam? Sam! Are you awake?" She hisses shaking his shoulder.

"I am now." He mutters, turning to face Andy. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Will you hold me?" She whispers, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Sam says wrapping his arm around his wife's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He whispers into her hair.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all. Go back to sleep, I'm fine. Sorry for waking you."

"McNally, don't ever apologise for something like that ok? I'm here for you no matter what time it is."

"Thank you." Andy whispers back

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asks and Andy shakes her head.

"Maybe in the morning."

"You ready to talk?" Sam asks Andy in the morning. She shakes her head and motions to the children in reply. "We can go upstairs and talk if you want. It'll help Andy, trust me."

"Not now Sam, please. Later ok?" Andy replies pressing a light kiss to Sam's cheek and heading into the living room to sit with the children.

"We need to talk McNally." Sam says as soon as Josie and Jerry have gone to bed. "We've put this off for a whole day, just tell me what it was about, I might be able to help."

"It's nothing." Andy replies walking past Sam and out onto the decking.

"It's not nothing Andy, you were really upset. What happened in that nightmare that scared you?" Sam asks, following her outside.

"It was in the future, but it was weird 'cause we were both still the same age but Josie and Jerry were grown up and just out of the academy."

"Ok..."

"And then there was the shooting, but it wasn't you and Chloe that got shot, it was Josie and Jerry and I guess it just scared me. Stupid right?"

"Not stupid. Not stupid at all Andy. That day was traumatic for all of us and it's going to stick with us forever. But I promise you, nothing is going to happen to our babies, not under my watch. We've still got plenty of time before the children even have to start thinking about their careers. We've still got time to change their minds." Sam replies and Andy chuckles.

"You think our stubborn little babies will let us change their minds?" She asks and Sam shakes his head.

"It's worth a shot though."

***A few months later***

"Happy Father's Day daddy!" Josie shouts at Sam before climbing up onto the bed on top of him.

"Too early." Sam mumbles jokingly.

"No daddy! Presents!" Josie insists tugging on Sam's arm.

"Presents?" Sam exclaims, sitting up quickly causing both Josie and Jerry, who had been placed on the bed by Andy, to fall onto the bed beside him. "Did someone mention presents?" He asks pulling Jerry on to his lap and tickling him.

"Dada!" He shrieks between giggles.

"Daddy stop or no presents!" Josie demands in a stern voice. Sam sits up straight and nods at his daughter.

"Yes ma'am." He says giving her a mock salute.

"Silly daddy!" She exclaims throwing her arms around her dad's neck.

"Mama where daddy's presents?" Josie asks Andy as she walks into the room with Boo hot on her heels.

"Under the bed." Andy replies, climbing into bed beside Sam and pulling Jerry onto her lap as Josie jumps off the bed in search of the presents.

"Found them!" She shouts, pulling the presents out and giving Boo a quick kiss.

"Here, let me lift them on to the bed for you." Andy offers, lifting the presents onto the bed and placing them on Sam's lap.

"Mine first!" Josie exclaims.

"Which one is it sweetheart?" Sam asks and Josie points to the biggest present. "Wow! It's great Jose, I love it!" Sam says when he rips off the wrapping paper to find a big photo frame with 'Family' written across the middle and pictures of the five of them (Boo included) around it.

"Mama help." She explains.

"It's awesome, thank you. Which one next?" Sam asks pointing to the two other presents.

"This one!" Josie says passing Sam a small box.

Inside the box is a mug with 'Best daddy ever!' Written across the middle and pictures of Sam with Andy, their friends from 15 and both of the children.

"We were a bit worried that it wouldn't arrive on time but luckily it came yesterday." Andy explains, shifting Jerry, who was falling asleep again, into a more comfortable position on her lap.

"Thank you." Sam says as Josie hands him the last gift.

"Do you wanna tell daddy what it is?" Andy asks Josie who nods as Sam opens the envelope.

"Picture." She states as Sam pulls out a handmade card.

"She made it at playgroup for you." Andy explains as Sam opens the card. 'Josie' had been written haphazardly across one page and on the other was a picture, drawn by Josie of their family. "Are you going to tell daddy whose who?" Andy asks pointing at the picture and Josie nods.

"Dada, mama, Boo, Jewwy, Josie, baby." She says pointing to each of the stick figures.

"Wow, that's awesome Jose, well done!" Sam praises his daughter standing the card up on the beside cabinet. "I'll hang that in my locker when I get to work." Josie nods. "Wait...did you say 'baby'?" Andy nods and smiles at him, handing him a small rectangle box. Sam opens it to find a positive pregnancy test. "Really?" Andy nods and smiles. "That's great Andy!" He says pulling her in for a hug and kissing her.

"No kissy!" Josie shouts, pushing Sam away from Andy.

"Sorry, sweetheart."

"Did you have a good day?" Andy asks when Sam arrives home. He nods and begins to toe off his shoes.

"How you feeling?" Sam asks, wrapping his arms around Andy's waist.

"Good, great. I've booked a doctors appointment for tomorrow, is that ok?"

"Perfect, I'll be there." Sam says, kissing her before heading into the living room.

**AN: Hope you guys all enjoyed, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews etc! Hope you guys like this chapter and please review!**

Andy ran into the en suite bathroom for the fifth time that morning and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach, which admittedly wasn't very much any more. Sitting back from the toilet and taking a sip of water, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok mummy?" Comes a small voice from the door and she turns to find three and a half year old Josie and two year old Jerry standing in the doorway watching her.

"Mummy's fine. Lets get you two back to bed." Andy says easing herself off the floor and taking each child by the hand. "How did you get out of bed anyway little man?" She asks Jerry who points at Josie. "Don't try and get Jer' out of his bed again ok sweetie? Mummy or daddy will do that." She says to Josie who nods.

"You poorly mama?" Josie asks and Andy nods her head.

"A little bit but I'll be fine." She says as she lifts her into bed, tucks her in and kisses her on the forehead. She then does the same with Jerry and then slowly makes her way back into her room. As she climbs into bed she picks up her phone and checks the time on the clock. 1:05. She didn't even know how long it would be until Sam would get home. He was working a big case and had been pulling overtime to try and find the child that was missing. Andy couldn't wait until he got home and they could cuddle up on the sofa with Jerry and Josie. A few minutes later, as Andy lay in bed, unable to get to sleep as thoughts whirled around her head, she heard a little thump and then footsteps that led up to her door.

"Jose?" She called out quietly and the door began to open slowly illuminating part of the room and showing Josie standing in the doorway once again.

"I lost rhino." She whispered on the verge of tears, talking about her beloved toy that Sam had bought her.

"Alright, mummy will come and find him for you." Andy whispers swinging her legs out of bed and heading into Josie's room. After finding her toy rhino, Andy tucked Josie back into bed and then got back into bed herself, finally letting sleep take over.

Six hours later, Sam walked through the front door to his house. He dropped his bag in the doorway and toed off his shoes before padding up the stairs as quietly as he could. But he was clearly not quiet enough, as waiting at the top of the stairs for him was Josie.

"Hey princess." He whispered kneeling down and hugging his daughter.

"Dada, mummy's poorly so me play with Jewwy." She explained and pulled Sam into Jerry's room where she climbed into the crib and continued playing with her brother. Sam bends down and kisses them both before sitting down on the floor beside the crib.

"Sam?" Comes Andy's tired voice from the doorway.

"Hey. You ok? Josie said you weren't feeling too good." He says getting up and hugging her. Andy nods against his shoulder.

"I'm fine now, just morning sickness. You just go to bed, I'll look after the kids." Andy says pushing him gently out the door.

"You sure babe? No offence but you don't look ok." Sam says and Andy chuckles softly knowing that her hair is probably all over the place and that she most probably looks tired and pale.

"I'm fine. We'll talk later ok? You need to sleep." She says pressing a kiss to his lips as he walks out the door.

"Sam?" Andy whispers walking into her and Sam's room a few hours later. "I've got some food for you, I didn't know if you were hungry or not." She sets the tray down on the side and lies down on the bed beside Sam.

"Thanks. You feeling ok?" He says wrapping his arms around Andy's stomach, his hands resting softly on her baby bump.

"Yeah I am now." She says.

"Good."

"Did you get the guy?" She asks and Sam nods.

"Yeah and the little boy, he was fine."

"Good, I'm glad." Andy replies leaning up and kissing Sam on the lips as the door opens slowly. Andy and Sam break away and turn to look at the door.

"Dada?" Josie calls. "The tv not working. Boo sat on the remote!"

"Ok sweetie daddy will come and fix it." He replies getting off the bed.

The next day, Andy, Sam, Josie and Jerry all head to the doctors for another ultrasound.

"We're having twins! I can't believe it!" Andy exclaims as the doctor leaves the room to get the pictures.

"You happy?" Sam asks and Andy nods as he hugs her.

"Why are you and mummy very happy daddy?" Asks Josie.

"Because mummy has two babies growing in her tummy." Sam explains.

"Two babies?" Josie asks and Andy nods. "Me have one?"

"You can help mummy and daddy look after them when they're born." Andy says and Josie nods enthusiastically.

Later on that day, as Andy, Sam and the children were walking around looking at some shops, Josie spotted a pet store and ran up to the window.

"Doggy! Look mama a doggy! Like Boo!" She shouts, jumping up and down.

"They're cute aren't they?" Andy asks, coming up behind Josie and looking throughout the window at the dogs.

"We get one mama?"

"I don't know baby...why don't you ask daddy, see what he thinks?" Andy replies as Sam catches up with them.

"We get a doggy like boo?" Josie asks Sam who shakes his head.

"I don't think that such a good idea sweetheart." He says

"Why dada?" Josie whines, pouting up at her dad.

"Because mummy has two babies in her tummy and we already have Boo, we don't need another dog, let's go and get lunch." Sam suggests, changing the subject.

"Maybe we can buy Jose and Jer' another dog for Christmas Sammy. Jose really wanted one." Andy says later that evening as she and Sam clear up after dinner.

"McNally no. Not yet anyway. We're going to be financially stretched with another two babies anyway so I don't think another dog is a good idea." Sam replies and Andy stops washing and turns to look at him.

"Andy." He groans when she gives him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sammy! She'd be so happy! We always talked about getting another dog."

"Yes but that was before Jer' was born and we found out we're expecting twins." Sam explains

"Just say you'll think about it." Andy says and Sam sighs.

"I'll think about it." He repeats, kissing her temple gently.

* * *

"McNally, I really think we should go and see a doctor. You shouldn't be throwing up as much as you are and you're going to get dehydrated." Sam says as Andy throws up again. Recently she had been throwing up more than normal during a pregnancy and Sam was getting worried.

"Sam I am fine. It's just morning sickness. Anyway how can I get dehydrated if I'm drinking plenty of fluids?" Andy asks sitting back from the toilet.

"Because you throw up the fluids that you take in. Andy I really think we should go to the hospital, you could need iv fluids or..."

"I will not need iv fluids. I am fine. Stop babying me." She says cutting him off and walking out of the bathroom.

By that afternoon, Sam had finally drawn the line and rang Andy's doctor.

"Who were you just on the phone with?" She asks, walking into the living room.

"Your doctor." Sam replies.

"Why?"

"Because I am worried about you and our babies. I've booked an appointment for tomorrow morning and the doctor will do some tests and prescribe you some medication if he thinks it will help." Sam says. Andy sits down on the sofa and puts her head in her hands.

"Sam I am fine." She insists

"No you are not. You have to go to see a doctor ok? So we're going tomorrow." Sam says sitting down beside Andy and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm scared Sam." She whispers hugging him.

"I know but everything is going to be ok." He replies kissing the top of her head. The next day at the doctors, the doctor prescribed Andy some anti-sickness drugs that were safe for her and the babies and that would hopefully help her to keep down food.

* * *

"Ok so mummy and daddy need your help with choosing baby names so what mummy's done is I've written down some names on a piece of paper and you need to tell mummy and daddy which one you like best. Ok?" Andy says handing Jerry and Josie a piece of paper each. At five months, Sam and Andy had decided to find out the gender of the babies and think of some names. After Josie and Jerry had both chosen the names they liked (with a little help from Andy and Sam with reading the names), they invited Oliver, Celery, Traci, Steve, Leo and the girls over for a picnic lunch. The names that were chosen by Jerry and Josie were, April, Lacey, Brooklyn and Mae for a girl and Blake, Drew, Joseph and Tyler for a boy. Luckily Andy was now able to hold down food a bit more but she was still throwing up a lot

"We've asked you here partly because we want your help with choosing the baby's names. We know what we are having but we're not going to tell you guys until they are born. What we've done is narrowed the six names that we like for a boy and the six names that we liked for a girl, down to four of each. We'd like you to pick two names out for each gender each and then we'll find out which names were picked out most and that will be of the names for the babies. Sound like a good idea?" Sam explains as everyone sits in the living room after lunch and everyone nods. By the end of the day, Andy and Sam had decided on first names and middle names for their new babies.

* * *

***9 months pregnant Italics is Sam, underlined is Andy.***

Hi could you stop by the store and buy me some pineapple and raspberry leaves please?

_Um yeah but why?_

Apparently they help kick start labour and I'm getting tired of waiting for these babies to be born.

_Ok but you're due in less than a week Andy, can't you wait until then?_

No Sam! Can you get me the things or not because if not I can go out and get them myself!

_No it's ok I'll get them. You rest._

Thank you. I love you.

_Love you too._

"She's crazy! Hormonal and crazy!" Sam exclaims as he walks into the men's locker room two hours later.

"Andy?" Oliver asks and Sam nods.

"She wants pineapple and raspberry leaves and now balloons and a really sad film so she can try and kick start the labour!" Sam says as Steve walks in.

"Who, Andy?" He asks and Sam nods again. "I thought she was due soon."

"She is! In five days but she can't wait until then. Apparently she wants the babies out now." Sam says

"How do really sad films and balloons help kick start labour?" Dov, who had just walked in asks.

"Apparently crying a lot helps and blowing up balloons help." Sam replies as his phone buzzes.

"Andy again?" Oliver asks

"Yeah but this time she doesn't need something. She says she's having contractions." Sam says putting his phone back down and speedily getting grabbing his things.

"I'll follow you in my car and watch the children for you." Oliver says and Sam thanks him and practically runs out the door whilst ringing Andy's number. Five hours later, baby Brooklyn April and baby Lacey Mae Swarek had been born.

**AN: What do you think? Another dog? Yes or no? Please review!**


End file.
